Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Wizards, an Epilogue
by sffilk
Summary: An epilogue to "Do Not Meddle in the Affairs lf Wizards," okayed by author Corwalch.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. She owns the Harry Potter universe, and we're grateful for what she did. Also, I am not the fan writer "Corwalch." He wrote "Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Wizards." It's a great story, in my humble opinion. For years, I thought it needed an epilogue, so I finally asked Corwalch for permission to write a short epilogue, for which he has generously given permission. He has said if anyone wants to do more with it, you should contact him via the PM function here.

I would greatly appreciate your opinions on this, and hope to hear from you. Please be constructive. Thank you.

After telling off the Hogwarts students and staff, Liam Dantes began his work on revamping the curriculum and staff. While the the transfiguration and charms curricula were adequate, astronomy was not, in that the information was centuries out of date. In addition, newer equipment was brought into the school, which improved the students' knowledge.

Professor Sinestra needed retraining because she needed to be brought up-to-date on the technology. When she saw the difference between the telescopes she was using and a more modern one (Hubble anyone?), she immediately indicated her willingness to modernize the subject and learn about the newer equipment. It took her about 2 years to learn all she could, which made her a better instructor.

A new potions instructor had to be found since Snape was in Azkaban. In addition, safety protocols needed to be instituted, which meant the course would not be held in the dungeons. The required textbook was thrown out, and a new one was brought in to educate better. The new instructor was an American potions master who was also qualified to BE an instructor.

Initially, Pansy Parkinson was getting angrier about Malfoy being a ferret. It took Harry Potter forcing her to relive the memory of Malfoy's attempt to curse him in the Great Hall and what happened afterward. Even with seeing that Malfoy was attempting to do, Ms. Parkinson didn't care. Draco was to be hers and she blamed Potter for all Malfoy's faults. It didn't matter to her that Malfoy was a vindictive person who felt he deserved everything, no matter what the consequences. Well, Malfoy get what he deserved.

Draco Malfoy remained a ferret. He refused to admit he was wrong about anything. However, because a ferret's life span is considerably shorter than a wizard or a witch, he found he was getting older and more feeble in a matter of a few years. He did not survive being a ferret that long.

Hermione Granger never reconciled with Ron Weasley. After graduating from Hogwarts, she realized that while she was more than a competent witch, the blood-based bigotry would still run rampant, so she returned home, spent a few years catching up on her non-magical studies, and went on to university. Without Harry or Ron, and with realizing that her book learning would not be the be-all and end-all of knowledge, she had to learn: 1) how to interact with people different from her; 2) that her book knowledge wouldn't equate with knowing how to be smart; 3) how to survive in a non-magical world, since the magical world decided she was worthless. While she did continue to be a witch, she tried learning to be non-magical and to use her magic as little as possible.

Ron Weasley never learned that he did not have the skills to be a professional quidditch player, the brains to be more than he was perceived to be at Hogwarts, or the temperament to be anything more than a low-level auror. In his own way, he was as bad as Draco Malfoy but refused to realize or admit it. He never married Hermione Granger because she refused to have anything more to do with him.

Fred and George Weasley reconciled with Harry Potter after they told Liam Dantes about what their father did to keep them from helping or seeing Harry after he was put in Azkaban. They were able to keep Weasley Wizarding Wheezes going and make it a thriving and business while they became successful entrepreneurs, branching out into other areas such as the introduction of modern muggle technology into the magical world

Ginevra Weasley was never able to get her wand because of her attempts to stalk Harry Potter and the baby situation. She still blamed Harry for rejecting her and for invoking the outcasting, even though she was the culpable party. She ended up living with her parents for at least a decade. While not a squib, and still having magical ability, she was forbidden from having a wand or using magic. She was forced to go to a mind healer, and is under treatment to this day.

Arthur Weasley, who did get to see his first grandson once, continued to work at the ministry, although he was not the happy man he used to be. He had to force Molly to submit to his will as head of his family.

Molly Weasley was like her son Ron in that she refused to admit that she had a lot of the blame for what happened to Harry Potter which involved her children. She was an embittered woman who refused to take the blame for her actions and attitude with regard to Harry. Eventually, she became a grandmother to one of her other children's babies and did what she could to be a good grandparent to them, but she still had the "what if" attitude with regard to the child she would never see.

Luna Lovegood, with her new son (also known as Augusta Longbottom's great-grandson), became a good mother to the boy. She continued to work with her father at The Quibbler, but she didn't get involved in hunting for creatures like the snorkacks.

Dudley Dursley stayed in jail for the full 20 years. He was forced into the diet and exercise program the judge at his trial forced upon him. After the full term, he had lost more than enough weight to be enough for two normal people. No one knows what happened to him after the term or even what size he became.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley found they were immediately broke after being forced to give Harry back the quarter million plus pounds they had stolen from him. Vernon was no longer allowed to work at Grunnings. He ended up having to work in a factory. He and Petunia were forced to leave Little Whinging and live in a 2 bedroom flat near where he worked. They were no longer seen as being people of import. There were no cars, no luxuries, nothing.

Professor McGonagall, a Dumbledore follower through and through but who was forced to see reality by Harry Potter, remained headmistress of Hogwarts, but had to give up her positions of transfiguration instructor and head of Gryffindor House. Besides the fact these would take up too much of her time, she was forced to decide on one position and one position alone. She fought tenaciously but lost, as Liam Dantes made it clear that she was to have one job only. It was either that or being fired and not getting a future recommendation. When made to realize her job was to improve Hogwarts as a school, she reluctantly agreed in the end. She worked with Mr. Dantes to modernize, update and improve Hogwarts and the curriculum. As a result, Hogwarts became a top-notch school, but it took quite a while. She retired after ten years as headmistress.

After his trial and sentence, Cornelius Fudge remained being a janitor forced to do everything he was required to do without the benefit of magic. One could hear the grumblings of him complaining about having to do everything like Filch did for a lengthy period of time. He refused to take the blame for the laws he violated, the lives he ruined, the worsening of Magical Britain, thinking that everything he did was for the best of the wizarding world. Even forcing him to relieve his trial through pensieve memories didn't get him to realize how wrong he was.

Delores Umbridge is still serving her term at Azkaban Prison. While her term is somewhere over 1000 years, it is believed she will either serve a century before her death or she will kill herself. Since there are no dementors to remind her of her past mistakes, she lives in her cell in silence with no memories given to her by anyone or anything.

Harry Potter did not complete his studies at Hogwarts. Granted, with his staff he was now the most powerful wizard in the world. His "bossy staff" continued to teach him how to use not only itself, but the powers it contained and the powers Harry could now use without the "benefit" of a wand. After about three years of help by the staff, Harry decided it was time for him to live on his own. The British Wizarding World could go hang as far as he was concerned, because its membership didn't want to learn and didn't want to modernize. It wanted to kep its maybe19th century mindset, but Hogwarts and its new owner forced them into the late 20th century mindset. Other things Harry did to try to improve conditions for half-bloods, Muggleborn and non-magical members of the British Wizarding World were to bring electricity and electronics into use, along with non-magical technology, like the telephone, real radio and television (although it took a while to get the technology to work together with magic). After doing what he felt was enough for him to accomplish, he left Britian altogether and moved to a place where he could live in peace and where he would not have to worry about Britain, the bigotry of the purebloods there, or the stupidity of the British Wizarding World.


End file.
